Genius Love Interest
by iamfallen18
Summary: After Mavee dies in front of Spencer, will he find a new love interest in the new girl at work? rated M because later there will be some " weird scenes"
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Criminal Minds.

I am just a fan you wants to write.

Set of Spencer Reid lost Mavee.

Alex Blake leaves after this because Mavee's death reminds her too much of what she lost. I don't know I just don't like her character that much. *

Ronnie POV

I can't believe I got the job. I mean I knew it was a possibility, but I still can't believe they would give me the job. It was going to be hard, since I live in Honolulu, Hawaii, I would need to move all the way of the other side of the country, I would become landlocked. Thats the price to pay for wanting a job with the FBI, especially the BAU. This will be good for me, a new place to live, making new friends. This WILL be good for me. I think.

Spencer POV

I can't believe she is gone. First I lost Emily to Doyle, then we find out she is actually alive. Then she leaves again. Then I meet Mavee. Someone I am truly in love with. Someone I wanted to marry and spend the rest of my life with, and maybe have children with. Then she is taken from me by her stalker. Thinking nothing else would happen, Blake decides she can't be in the BAU anymore and leaves, without even saying good bye. Now there is an open spot on our team. I just hope the new guy is likable.

At the BAU General POV

"Hey Reid. Hows my genius doing?" Garcia asks.

" Fine. I am doing fine. Hey, do you know who is taking Blake's replacement is yet?" Reid responds.

" No, not yet. But I hear that this new agent is like amazing." Answered Garcia.

" Whoa. You come in here, and don't even say good morning to me?" Morgan says

" Well I'm sorry my chocolate cookie, good morning. Oh and by the way, I'll show you a good morning." replied Garcia.

Everyone laughed until JJ called them into the conference room to discuss the new case.

JJ began,"So in Honolulu, Hawaii the police have been noticing a pattern. Every three weeks a couple is abducted. The male is then released one week after the abduction, but he doesn't remember anything. Then two weeks after that, the girl is found dead on the beach." " The first couple was Emma and Liam Paige. They were married for five years, had no children, and they were abducted when running in a park after work. Liam was found with bruises and cuts, but nothing fatal. He did, however, receive a nasty blow to the head that made him forget everything. He didn't even know who his wife was or his name."

" It looks like he was trying to cover his tracks with hitting the victim over the head, is there reason to believe that they knew the unsub?" questioned Rossi.

"The police say that friends and family confirm that the Paige's were a happy couple and that they had no enemies." JJ replied.  
"There have been more couples, this is just the most recent. All together there have been four couples, the Stewarts, the Radcliff's, the Rajaram's, and the Paige's."  
"What is he doing to them for three weeks?" Garcia asked.  
" It appears he is torturing his victims with a knife. The way he cuts them suggest that he is experimenting. He also uses a gun to cause extra pain. The unsub probably shots the victims the the joints not only to make it impossible for them to escape, but to get off of them in pain. " Reid clarifies.  
" Whatever he is doing to them, its not good. Wheels up in 30." Hotch answers

On the Airplane General POV

"Garcia I need you to dig into the lives of all the victims, see if the police missed anything." Hotch instructed.  
" You got it sir, oh and Hotch?" Garcia said.  
"Yes Garcia?" Hotch questioned.  
" Strauss wanted me to tell you that the new agent that is coming into our team actually lives in Honolulu and to go to her house to meet her." Garcia said  
"Thanks Garcia." Hotch answered.  
"New agent? I thought we weren't meeting them until next week?" Morgan stated  
"I guess Strauss wanted us to meet her now." Hotch said

~Time Skip One Hour and Thirty Minutes~

Ronnie POV

I was about to go for a walk when my cellphone rang.  
" Chief Strauss?" I asked.  
"Yes, is this Veronica Holmes?" Strauss questioned.  
"Yes hi. To what do I owe the pleasure of a phone call? Was I suppose to fly in this week?" I asked, panicking.  
"No, Agent Holmes, you are to fly out next week. It seems that there is a case in Honolulu right now. The team is flying out there as we speak and they will be arriving at your home shortly." Strauss replied.  
" Oh ok perfect. I will be waiting." I answered.  
" Good luck Agent Holmes." Said Strauss.  
" Thank you ma'am." I replied before hanging up.

~Time Skip One hour later~

Ronnie POV

Three black SUV's pulled up into my driveway and to say the least, I was terrified. I was getting nervous, which I never do. I walked to the door and opened it and welcomed my new team in.

" Hi, I'm SSA Veroncia Holmes, but everyone calls me Ron or Ronnie." I began.

"Hello. I am SSA Aaron Hotchner, but everyone calls me Hotch. This is SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Jennifer Jareau, our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, and Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotch says as he introduces his team.  
" Its nice to meet all of you." I say.  
" Lets get started." Hotch says as we begin to leave for the police station.

**OK so this is my first story, well I have written before, just never published like this before. Hope you like it! I will post a new chapter in a week from today.**


	2. Authors Note

hey guys. I am so sorry but I am unable to update today. I feel so bad. But I am going to try to finish tonight so I can try to post the new chapter before I go to school in the morning. Again I am very sorry for the delay.


	3. Chapter 2

*I do not own Criminal Minds.

I am just a fan you wants to write.

Set of Spencer Reid lost Mavee.

Alex Blake leaves after this because Mavee's death reminds her too much of what she lost. I don't know I just don't like her character that much. *

After Solving the Case: On the Plane.

Spencer POV

On our way back home, I noticed that Ronnie sat as far away from anyone. i wondered why, but then I thought that maybe she wanted to get some sleep. As the flight went on, and people started to fall asleep, I noticed that she was not sleeping. She was just starting out the window or at a book or at her hands. Ronnie seemed to me like she was lonely. So I decided to talk to her.

" Hey, can I sit here?" I asked

"Sure, its not like I own the plane or something." Ronnie said whiling smiling at me.

I sat down and I could feel the awkward air between us. Ronnie would look everywhere but at me. During the case, Ronnie seemed like a very confidante young lady, but really she was as shy I am.

"Could I ask you something?" I questioned. Ronnie finally looked me in the face. Thats when I noticed her eyes. Gosh, her eyes are like nothing I had ever seen before. There were blue, but with hints of gray and brown and green. They were so bright, and the tone of her skin made them seem like they were glowing.

" You just did." Ronnie giggled."I'm sorry, but my uncle uses that joke and I wanted to try it out and see if its funny from this point of view." Ronnie explained then paused." Nope, still not funny. Whats your question Dr. Reid."

" Well, you don't have to call me Doctor. You can call me Reid or Spencer. My question was if I could ask you somethings about you, to get to know you?" I hesitantly questioned.

"Oh, yeah thats fine. What exactly would you like to know?"

"I guess you could tell me what you want to tell me, then whatever you miss I'll just ask. Is that ok?"

" Yeah thats fine. Well, my full name is Veronica Holmes Stark. I am the oldest child in my family. I love to read books. I collect them. I believe that when you read, its takes you on an adventure and teaches about new things that you couldn't possibly dream of. I am a black belt in martial arts. I use to dance: ballet, tap, hip-hop, lyrical, theatrical, and I also taught. I love to fix old cars and motorcycles. I can't think of anything else" Ronnie giggled at the end.

"Wow." Thats all I could say. It was very impressive." I just have some questions, for starters, how old are you?"

" Well, I'm 18. In my hometown, I was considered a genius. I have an IQ of 185. I usually don't tell people that."

" Why not?"

"Well, people in my hometown don't really like people who might pose a threat to them. I was considered someone who was smarter than all the adults, and no one liked it. I graduated at 11, but had zero friends. Everyone bullied me, even the teachers and adults. All I ever did was read books, go to school, and go back home. Never went out, didn't see my first movie until I moved to Hawaii…"Ronnie said very sadly while looking out the window. Ronnie may only be 18, but she has went through a lot of things. I know how it felt, but I wasn't bullied by the whole town though. I could see the hurt and pain on her face. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her it was going to be okay, but I can't be thinking this. I just lost Mavee. Besides, I see that ring on her finger. Ronnie never takes it off. Its an engagement ring. I was going to say something, but the plane landed and Ronnie ran off the plane. I got in my car and drove to my apartment. As I walked up the stairs, I noticed I got a new neighbor, right next door. I wanted to say hi and welcome them.

"Hi, my name is Spence…." I began but stopped when I noticed who I was talking to.

" Well, it looks like we are neighbors." Ronnie said while extending her hand for me to shake.

**Well, thats chapter 2. Sorry for the late update, I have a lot going on with applying to college. So I will update when I can, so I am trying to write the chapters a lot more quicker, and longer. I hope you enjoy this**


	4. Chapter 3

*I do not own Criminal Minds.

I am just a fan you wants to write.

Set of Spencer Reid lost Mavee.

Alex Blake leaves after this because Mavee's death reminds her too much of what she lost. I don't know I just don't like her character that much. *

At Ronnie's apartment

Spencer POV

I had just finished helping Ronnie with the last box. Ronnie really didn't have a lot of things. I also noticed that she had no pictures. Like of anyone, just of like artwork, no friends, family, or her fiancé. I don't know what it is, but Ronnie seems to be hiding something, something she doesn't want anyone to find out.

Now I am back in my apartment. I decide to watch some tv. As I am watching "Star Trek", I get a call from JJ.

"Spence. Its JJ. We have a case, its bad."

"I'll be there asap. Hey, do you want me to tell Ronnie? She actually moved in next door to me."

"Yeah, thanks. I was going to ask you if you had her number. See you when you get here." With that, JJ hung up the phone.

I decided to text Ronnie and tell her about the case and that I will give her a ride. I then showered, and got dress. I opened my door fifteen minutes later and Ronnie was just sitting against the railing.

" How long have you been sitting there?" I asked as I closed and locked my door.

" About fifteen minutes. Why?" Ronnie asked as she stood up.

" I was just curious. So, ready?"

" Yeah."

It was an extremely awkward car ride. Ronnie wouldn't look in my direction.

" So, Ronnie, did you get any sleep?"

" Umm, no not really. I have a hard time falling asleep so I didn't expect myself to sleep tonight. I know you didn't cause I could hear you watching "Star Trek."

" Yeah I was. Wait, was my tv on that loud?"

" No, I just have really good hearing. Did JJ tell you anything about the case?"

" No, all she said it was really bad. Can I ask you something?" She nodded." Was the last case your first case?"

" Well, no. Actually I use to be in the CIA. I use to be an analysis there. I did, on some occasions, see dead bodies. I am sorta use to it now. Why?"

" I was just wondering. You say that your 18 and-"

" Wait, what?"

" You said that your 18"

" Oh my gosh, I can't believe I said that. I meant that I started at 18, but I am actually 26."

"Oh, that makes more sense. You seem more mature than the average 18 year old."

" When you have to grow up at a young age, you tend to grow up pretty quickly."

"Why did you have to grow up so fast?"

"When I was 14, my parents were murdered. I had to step up and take care of my younger sisters. It was hard, but I think I did a good job."

"Wow, how many sisters do you have?"

" I have seven younger sisters. We all have the same birthday, but we are two years apart exactly. So here is the order, I was born on November 2, 1986. Then its Victoria in 1988, Vanessa in 1990, Velma in 1992, Vitani in 1994, Valerie in 1996, Vegas in 1998, and Venus in 2000."

"I don't think I could ever do something like that."

"Yeah. Hey, could you not tell anyone. I usually don't like telling people my past."

" You can trust me."

Ronnie smiled. As I made that promise, we arrived at the BAU.

**Hey, so I corrected the age difference thing between Ronnie and Spencer. I didn't notice it when I re-read it. But I hope you like the beginning back story for Ronnie. Review and if you have a comment that is negative or has to do with my writing style, please just private message me. Please and thank you!**


	5. Apology

*I do not own Criminal Minds.

I am just a fan you wants to write.

Set of Spencer Reid lost Mavee.

Alex Blake leaves after this because Mavee's death reminds her too much of what she lost. I don't know I just don't like her character that much. *

Hello readers,

I am soooo very sorry for no new chapters. Just after putting up my last chapter, I became extremely ill. Then after become well again, I had finals and regents to study for. When school ended, I went on vacation to Denver and two days after coming home, I went on a missions trip with my church to Guatemala. I have been home for a week now, and I am going to be writing a lot so I will be uploading more chapters asap. Please Forgive me!

- NYR


End file.
